The Promise (Revised)
by Simply Delicious
Summary: "I promised Kuchiki-san that I'd protect Kurosaki-kun no matter what." Ichigo/Orihime slight Ichigo/Rukia


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Rights to Kubo-sama.**

_Summary:" I promised Kuchiki-san that I would protect Kurosaki-kun no matter what."_

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

The sun rays shined brightly over Karakura town. No clouds in sight. A girl with auburn hair was covered in blood.

"Koten Zanshun!" she exclaimed, aiming for the hollow who had hurt her dear friend.

The ugly beast dodged the attack like nothing. She, Inoue Orihime, fending off the thirst for souls, while a Substitute Shinigami was desperately shaking body of a certain someone. That was now breathing shallow.

"Rukia...Rukia..." he spoke with a hint of strain in his voice.

"...Ichigo..." she replied in a strong voice.

"Don't leave me..."

Orihime who was battling the hollow, heard every word, glanced over her shoulder only to see Ichigo on the verge of tears. Her heart felt like it was given a tight squeeze.

Orihime's P.O.V.

No! Get a hold off yourself...Kuchiki-san is in danger of dying! No time for these tears.

"Koten Zanshun!"

I saw tsubaki lounge for the monster, slicing through it's fish-like mask. Yes! Bulls eye! I gasped, when I heard a voice call me.

"Inoue!"

I twirl to see a now crying Ichigo grasping Rukia with his life.

It pained me to see the love of my life sobbing for another woman..no the one who won his heart. I ran over to them.

"Sōten Kisshun I reject..." the orange dome appeared over Rukia. I kneel down, and concentrating on the healing.

**_"Inoue..."_**

My eyes widen a bit as I looked around trying to detect the voice.

**"Inoue it's me Rukia."**

_"Kuchiki-san?" I answered back in my mind._

**_"Yes...Now promise me this..."_**

_"What?"_

**_"Please Protect this idiot from danger and tell him I loved him until the very end."_**

_"W-Wait let me heal you so you and Kurosaki-kun can-"_

**_"No..It's too late...please promise me..."_**

_"...Kuchiki-san.."_

_**"Thank you."**_

Her voice gone as soon as it came, facing reality, I see Rukia's body slipping from Ichigo's grasp and becoming still.

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo stared at Orihime's forlorn expression. A low gasp escaped his lips as he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure disappear completely. Now even more tears slipping after another. Orihime recalled her fairies, turned to Ichigo with grief. She slowly stood up, walked over to the frantic, crestfallen, sadden carrot-top.

"Kurosaki-kun...I'm sorry..."

"Why...Why.. WHY?!" he hollered.

"I don't know..but, she told me that, she loved you till the very end..."

Ichigo's chocolate-brown eyes widen in shock and then he faced Orihime enraged in anger.

"It's that cursed hollow fault! That bastard..he's going to pay."

Orihime sent a downcast expression.

"Because of him Rukia's dead."

"K-Kurosaki-kun, let's not be rash, it's partially my fault. "

"No Inoue..your aren't the one to blame...you gave it your best shot we were just to late."

**_"Avenge our queen." _** His hollow hissed.**_ "Do it King..."_**

Orihime's bangs were now covering her whole face. She smiled weakly.

"If you say so..."

"Can I havesome time alone Inoue?"

Orihime got up. "Of course." She turned walking away.

"Thank you.."

Orihime entire world crumbled, she couldn't believe it..she failed to save her friend... Some friend is.

"I may have failed her...But I'm keeping my promise to her..." she whispered the last part. "And I'm sorry for your loss Kurosaki.."

Ichigo gazed at her vanishing figure and sighing sorrowful. Picking himself up form the floor he walked towards Urahara's direction.

A mysterious figure silently flash-stepping.

**** Orihime's Apartment ****

The auburn haired beauty climbed the set of stairs that lead to her apartment. Her shaking hands aiming for the key hole. After varies of tries she finally aimed right and the door clicked.

The door creaked open, revealing a dark, ominous room.

She went in, slipping her shoes off and leaving them next to the rug. She flickered the lights on, and went over to her brother's shrine, sitting crisscrossed.

"Well it has been a while huh Onii-chan?...things haven't been good...Today Kuchiki-san passed away...needless to say Kurosaki-kun was devastated...as much as that hurt me I stood my ground..making the matter worse Kuchiki-san died today July 17th...The same day his mother did...It must be hard..."

The apartment was filled silence. She hung her head in shame.

"Before Kuchiki-san parished ..." She continued." I made a promise to her...It was To Protect Kurosaki-kun...And No matter how much he tries...I will be there..."

A knock was then heard. "I wonder..who could that be?" She stood up and walked towards the door. She twisted the door knob, revealing Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad.

"Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, what are you doing here?"

"We heard that Kuchiki-san died.." Uryu explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we decided to come to you since Uryu here detected your spiritual pressure near Ichigo and Rukia's." Tatsuki replied

"O-Oh."

"So can you tell us Inoue?" The giant's deep voice boomed.

"...Alright ..."

**** 5 minutes later ****

"Wow...that's a bummer...knowing Ichigo...he's going shut the world out." Tatsuki implied.

"Yes..I agree..he's going back into the bottomless pit of despair." Uryu added.

"Orihime..it's up to you to get him out of his stupor..."

"M-Me? H-How? The the person who was able to cheer him up was Kuchiki-san..." She fidgeted.

"But Rukia is here anymore, if you love him than please do this for him...that's all I'm asking for..I don't want to lose my friend to the darkness."

Orihime stared at her best friend, wondering if it's a good idea..she knows that she can't replace Kuchiki-san...so why?

"Inoue," the giant spoke. "To be honest...out of all of us you have better chance returning him to normal."

The gentle healer eyes went wide. No they're wrong the only one who could that was _her_... Yet here they were jamming her with utterly ridiculous information.

"We're counting you." Chad grunted.

Biting her bottom lip, she hesitated. "I'll try..."

"Yes! I knew we could count on you!" The karate champion enveloped her into a big bear hug.

Are hours later, her friends said their goodbyes, making themselves to the door. Leaving Orihime to ponder about the situation.

"Oh kami..."

**A/N: There I revised it, better than the original that's for sure. Those who reviewed and favorited/followed the old one...all I have to say is this..thank you! Thank you all! Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
